UnOrdinary: Of Royals And Embers
by afyansnwkhn
Summary: In the aftermath of the UnOrdinary Season One finale. John has succeeded in throwing the school into chaos. Remi battles with her will to keep fighting. Arlo isn't just going to lay down as John destroys his hierarchy. And Sera is heartbroken. On top of it all a new student arrives with mysterious connections that lead to Ember.


PROLOGUE

Two years ago my father wrote a book. It was about a man who lived amongst a world of cripples. This man, he only used his ability for others. Helping the weak. Saving lives. Spreading wealth.

Spoiler, he ends up dying.

But it wasn't sad, because he brought charity. And the world became peaceful.

Everything was fine in life for Arlo. He was the king at Wellstone private high school. He had kept the hierarchy in check, with the low tiers on the bottom. The mid tiers in the middle. And the royals at the top. Everyone had followed Arlo's system, or at least everyone had. Until that idiot transferred into Wellstone.

Arlo hadn't payed too much attention to the new student. He was a nobody, a cripple. Where as every other student had an ability, the new kid had none.

However, it wasn't long until Seraphina, Arlo's Queen, decided to hang out with said cripple. After a brief encounter with the cripple, Arlo knew that something was wrong. Looking back, he wished he had just let John go on, pretending to be a cripple.

It took weeks and sacrifice. Arlo had managed to get Seraphina suspended. She was John's shield against the others. Against him. With Sera out of the way, Arlo managed to gain John's trust. Until finally the time came. Arlo betrayed John, lead him out into the open away from civilization and ambushed him with two other students. It was the beginning of the end for Arlo's hierarchy.

John revealed himself as a brutal force of nature to be reckoned with. John showed no remorse and no mercy as he showed Arlo who the real king of Wellstone truly was.

Remi was raised to the position of queen when Seraphina stopped coming to the turf wars between Wellstone and the other schools. She soon became known as the lightning queen. She was beginning to follow her brothers footsteps. Her big brother Rei was the King before Arlo after all until he graduated.

But the fool that he was, he became one of those stupid vigilantes after reading that stupid book, Unordinary. Rei was out night after night praying on criminals all over the city until he found a fight with Ember. A secret criminal organization that hunts down and slays anyone who dares to claim the title of Super Hero.

It was on the news. Ember had mutilated Rei's body with burns and cuts.

For a while all Remi could so was mope around waiting for her brother to come back from death. Soon enough, Remi's sorrow was replaced with a deep seeded hatred towards Ember. She vowed to herself and to her deceased brother that she would become a vigilante and that she would also take down Ember.

With the help of her close friends, Isen and Blyke. She managed to create the persona of X-Rei, the lightning hero.

She went out with her friends night after night fighting bad guys and learning just how unfair society can be to people with low tier abilities.

Volcan, an Ember assassin clashed with Remi, Isen, and Blyke and the three barely escaped with their lives. Isen and Blyke managed to talk Remi out of becoming a hero.

Problems at school soon arises as the Joker made himself known. A masked man who seemed to be taking down the hierarchy by challenging each of the Royals in combat. While trying to reason with the Joker, Remi came to terms with the fact that society in the school was just as unfair as society in the real world with the low tiers getting abused. The mid tiers being nothing but suck ups. And the high tiers were just simply living it up above the rest of society.

John came to Wellstone hoping for a second chance. He was ready to live as a cripple. He was ready to take the abuse because his heart had already been shattered by the people he used to call friends.

Before he came to Wellstone, John came from New Boston. He was the strongest at his school, he was the King.

He was ultimately betrayed by his friends Claire and Adrion. They weren't ever friends. They only used John to gain status and power from within the school hierarchy.

John was filled with a dark rage when Claire led the entire school against him. It was something John wasn't proud of. He was never proud of his anger. But he won't deny that it's there. That darkness that burns deep beneath his skin. It's there. And it's alive.

In his blind rage, John nearly killed most of the students and hospitalized the rest. John was expelled and the authorities were tasked with taming John's insatiable darkness. Agent Keon flooded John's mind with images of good times he had with Claire and Adrion. Through painful memories wrapped with guilt John finally broke through the rage only to be filled with heartache.

At Wellstone Private Highschool it was supposed to be a scone chance. He could be a cripple, without abilities. Then no one would befriend him for the sole purpose of achieving power. Unfortunately no one wanted to be friends with a cripple. They bullied him throughout the school days. Until Seraphina came along and took pity on him.

John and Sera became friends quickly despite the apparent power difference between the two. Sera was John's friend because she liked and accepted him for who he was not what he was. And John was thankful to have found a true friend and he would do anything to keep it that way.

Sera collapsed behind the fourth floor window overlooking the courtyard. Her eyes wide with a sudden realization after watching the Joker pummel her friends: Arlo and Remi.

That's John, she thought. Their builds are identical. And the moves he used, I've seen them all. Because he taught them to me. A sickening thought grew from the pit of her stomach that threatened to turn her entire world upside down.

He isn't powerless. After all the time Sera and John had spent together. Everything they shared. He had lied from the very beginning. From the times he sat with her at lunch. When they played games together. When they hung out at the mall. To all of those warm smiles and times they had comforted one another. What else has he lied about? What was real and what wasn't? Was it all a lie?

Her eyes felt wet. She lowered her head and felt herself falling into despair. Something in her chest was cracking. And it hurt.

Evie was trying to comfort her with soft pats on the back. Holden was saying something. But none of the words reached her, until he mentioned King.

Holden was quiet before continuing. "Joker, the new King of Wellstone."

Down on the courtyard below, the Joker stood over a bloody and battered Arlo and Remi. On the rooftop above, Isen and Blyke also lay in a crumpled heap. John had done it. He had upset the hierarchy by defeating the royals before the eyes of the public.

All around him he could hear the fearful whispers. They were afraid, afraid of him and all that he stood for.

Beneath his mask he smiled. "No more royals. No more hierarchy."


End file.
